iAm Not over you
by gawesome11
Summary: A quick Song Fic to Not over you I love that song please read and you will also fall in love Seddie Friendship no romance just a fun quick little song fic WARNING: TWO CUSS WORDS DAMN AND HELL READ AT YOUR OWN RISK


iAm not over you

Sam, Freddie and Carly were at a club and it was karaoke night and someone just finished their cover of Miley Cyrus' The Climb. "Okay is there anyone else who wants to take the mic?" the DJ asked.

"Freddie why don't you go?" Sam asked with a smile.

"why should I?" Freddie asked he thought that Sam was now dumbstruck but she came up with a response lighting fast.

"remember when you wouldn't do the dare of showing Carly your manhood? Well I said that I would give you another dare and here it is" Sam said with a grin.

"what song?" Freddie asked annoyed.

"Not over you" Carly piped in.

"I hate that song" Freddie said.

"no you listen to it every day" Carly said remembering that time when she heard Freddie's Pear Pod in his Pear Phone in the iCarly studio blasting that song. Freddie groaned and went to the stage before the music started he saw a Pear Phone with a purple case recording and he thought one word, "_Sam_ ." and then a voice yelled, "YOU MIGHT WANT TO RECORD THIS BECAUSE YOU WOULD WANT TO REMEMBER IT." Freddie felt his cheeks burn. And then the song started and before he knew it he was singing, "_Dreams, that's where I have to go to see your beautiful face, anymore" _then he thought of Sam because he dreamt about her. And then it was time to finish the first verse. "_I stare at a picture of you and listen to the radio__  
Hope, hope there's a conversation  
where we both admit we had it good but  
until then it's alienation, I know, that much is understood And I realize_

" then the music changed and he could feel his bones jolt up and he feels his cheeks burn a dark shade of red, "_If you ask me how I'm doin I would say I'm doin just fine  
I would lie and say that you're not on my mind  
But I go out and I sit down at a table set for two__  
and finally I'm forced to face the truth  
No matter what I say, I'm not over you  
Not over you" _ and then everything about those words that he sand reminded him of Sam. Then he realized that he wasn't over Sam and then it was time for the second verse. "_Damn, damn girl you do it well And I thought you were innocent You took this heart and put it through hell But still you're magnificent__  
I I'm a boomerang doesn't matter how you throw me" _then at that moment Freddie realized that Sam's Pear Phone was out of sight, "Thank God" he thought to himself. "_Turn around and I'm back in the game Even better than the old me But I'm not even close without you" _here comes the dreaded chorus. Freddie sighed and started to sing it. "_If you ask me how I'm doin I would say I'm doin just fine  
I would lie and say that you're not on my mind  
But I go out and I sit down at a table set for two__  
and finally I'm forced to face the truth  
No matter what I say, I'm not over you Not over you" _and some people started dancing to the music; slow dancing of course. Freddie saw someone who looked around his age that was muscular ask Sam to dance and he took a deep breath and started singing. Trying to ignore that fact that someone was flirting with Sam, "_And if I had the chance to renew You know there isn't a thing I wouldn't do I could get back on the right track But only if you'd be convinced  
So until then" _

_**~Meanwhile with Sam~**_

"Okay fine I will admit that the nub can sing" Sam thought. Some dude was saying how he was quarterback and trying to impress Sam with his muscles. And then the chorus came, "_If you ask me how I'm doin I would say I'm doin just fine  
I would lie and say that you're not on my mind  
But I go out and I sit down at a table set for two__  
and finally I'm forced to face the truth No matter what I say, I'm not over you Not over you" _

"Sorry he's my boyfriend" Sam lied.

"oh sorry I didn't know I never go after another guys girl" he said and backed into Freddie while the crowd cheered.

"Bro, sorry I didn't know that you two were together" he said and walked away.

"what was that all about?" Freddie asked

"I don't know" Sam giggled and then she hugged Freddie maybe they will never be more than friends but at least they're best friends._  
_


End file.
